gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rhobar III
Bezimienny, Rhobar III - wybraniec bogów oraz jeden z dwóch głównych bohaterów serii Gothic. W Gothic i Gothic II jest dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma wąsy i małą bródkę, błękitne oczy, włosy ciemno - blond zebrane z tyłu w niewielki kucyk. W Gothic 3 jego wygląd ulega znacznym zmianom, ma brązowe włosy oraz szare oczy. Wykazuje często ironiczne poczucie humoru, niekiedy autoironiczne, choć ma jednocześnie poczucie swojej wartości. Bohater nie został przedstawiony z imienia, choć w trakcie gry Gothic kilka razy bezskutecznie usiłuje się przedstawić. Pozostaje więc Bezimiennym, lecz pod koniec akcji Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów przyjmuje imię Rhobar III. Przed trafieniem do Górniczej Doliny Z nieznanego powodu Bezimienny został zamknięty w lochu na dwa miesiące, a później wysłany za barierę. Rhobar II twierdził, że musiał tak zrobić, aby przyszły bohater mógł odkryć kim naprawdę jest i do czego jest zdolny, przy czym zdawał się mówić poważnie. Gothic I Kolonia Karna Tu się wszystko zaczęło. Bezimienny trafia do Górniczej Doliny, która dekretem króla Myrtany stała się kolonią karną. Chwilę przed skazaniem dostaje list od arcymistrza ognia - Pyrokara, który ma dostarczyć magom ognia spod bariery. Zaraz po zrzuceniu zostaje "powitany" przez Bullita. Z tarapatów ratuje go przywódca cieni - Diego, który przepędza bandę. Diego staje się też przewodnikiem Bezimiennego w kolonii, a także jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Po dostarczeniu listu od Pyrokara magom ognia, główny bohater zaprzyjaźnia się z Miltenem, Lesterem i Gornem. Słysząc o jego dokonaniach najwyższy guru w Obozie Bractwa - Y'Berion pragnął z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy doszło do spotkania, Mistrz mówi, że kiedyś się już spotkał z Bezimiennym, jednak ten zaprzecza. Na polecenie Y'Beriona udaje się na poszukiwania kamienia ogniskującego.Cor Kalom zleca mu przyniesienie starożytnego almanachu oraz jaj pełzaczy. Gdy zabija królową pełzaczy w Starej Kopalni zostaje nagrodzony i awansuje. Jego dokonania doprowadzają do wielkiego przywołania. Po tym jak Y'Berion został osłabiony, a oddział straży świątynnej nie wracały długo z cmentarzyska orków, Cor Angar wysyła tam Bezimiennego. Na cmentarzu okazało się, iż w wyniku napaści orków zabici zostali wszyscy ludzie z ekspedycji Bractwa za wyjątkiem baala Lukora. Z pomocą Bezimiennego, guru zagłębia się w starożytnych zapiskach na grotach, aż w końcu, nic nie znajdując rzuca się na niego. Bohater pokonawszy opętanego guru wraca do Obozu Bractwa, gdzie od Cor Angara dowiaduje się, że Wielki Mistrz umiera. Nawet nazbierane przez Bezimiennego zioła uzdrawiające z wielkiego bagna nie pomogły Y'Berionowi. Na dodatek okazało się, iż Śniący jest prastarym demonem. Dowiedziawszy się o tym asystent Mistrza - Cor Kalom, zebrał grupę ludzi która nadal wierzyła w Śniącego i opuścili Obóz Bractwa poszukując go na własną ręke. Cor Angar wysyła Bezimiennego do magów wody, informując go że Y'Berion przed śmiercią pokładał nadzieje w ich planie ucieczki. Pomoc magom wody Zgodnie z wolą Cor Angara, Bezimienny udaje się do Nowego Obozu, gdzie rezydują magowie wody. Arcymag wody - Saturas planował zniszczyć barierę, poprzez wysadzenie wielkiego kopca rudy. Kiedy rudy było już wystarczająco dużo, magowie postanowili wysłać Bezimiennego aby znalazł kamienie ogniskujące, żeby magowie mogli zogniskować moc w nich zawartą do kopca rudy. Bezimienny z pomocą swych przyjaciół zdołał zebrać wszystkie kamienie. Pokonał także ich strażników: harpie, szkielety, trolla, gobliny, zębacze oraz Nadzorcę. Gdy misja została wykonana zanosi kamienie Saturasowi, który poprosił go o pójście do magów ognia i nakłonienie ich do udziału w rytuale wysadzenia rudy. Niestety będąc na miejscu Bezimienny dowiaduje się od swojego przyjaciela Miltena, że Magowie Ognia zostali wymordowani a Stara Kopalnia zawaliła się. Diego dodał, że strażnicy magnatów pomaszerowali ku Wolnej Kopalni aby ją zdobyć. Dodatkowo strażnicy Gomeza uważają Bezimiennego za zdrajcę, gdyż ten pomagał Nowemu Obozowi. Plany Xardasa Na wieść o śmierci magów ognia Saturas prosi Bezimiennego o odnalezienie potężnego nekromanty - Xardasa. Bezimienny zdołał odnaleźć wieżę maga i dzięki pokonaniu trzech golemów dostaje się do niego za pomocą runy, którą podarował mu Demon Ognia. Xardas wyjaśnia, że wysadzenie kopca rudy nie zniszczy bariery. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie tego czaru jest magia demonów. Należy wygnać ze świata mrocznego demona - Śniącego. Opowiada Bezimiennemu część historii Śniącego. Aby dowiedzieć się kolejnej części Bezimienny musi udać się do cytadeli orków, gdzie przebywa wygnany szaman orków - Ur-Shak. Będąc na miejscu okazało się, że Ur-Shak jest atakowany przez orkowych strażników. Bezimienny pomaga mu w walce, a następnie wysłuchuje resztę historii Śniącego. Dowiaduje się też, że aby dostać się bez walki do miasta orków, gdzie znajduje się świątynia demona, należy posiadać Ulu-Mulu. Bezimienny planuje udać się do zajętej przez straż Gomeza kopalni Nowego Obozu, gdzie przebywał orkowy niewolnik - Tarrok, który potrafił sporządzić tą przedziwną broń. Saturas nie był zadowolony z misji Bezimiennego, gdyż ten skłamał, że nie odnalazł Xardasa. Udaje się następnie wraz z Gornem do Wolnej Kopalni, bronionej przez Szakala i jego ludzi. Z pomocą najemnika udało się oczyścić kopalnię, a następnie odnaleźć Tarroka. Ork mówi, że do sporządzenia Ulu-Mulu potrzebny jest: język ognistego jaszczura, kieł trolla, kły węża błotnego i róg cieniostwora. Po długich poszukiwaniach udało się odnaleźć wszystkie składniki. Bohater uzbrojony w Ulu-Mulu udaje się do miasta orków i wkracza do świątyni Śniącego. Eliminując kolejno najwyższych szamanów, nieumarłych i ludzi Cor Kaloma, odnajduje starożytny miecz Uriziel. Jakiś czas później staje oko w oko z ostatnim szamanem, który okazał się nieśmiertelny. Jedynym ratunkiem była ucieczka ze świątyni. Naładowanie Uriziela Bezimienny wraca prosto do wieży Xardasa, wyjaśniając mu tajemnicę ostatniego szamana i pokazując Uriziel. Nekromanta doszedł do wniosku, że tylko Uriziel jest w stanie pokonać nieśmiertelnego szamana. Niestety miecz będąc wiele lat w rękach orków stracił swą moc. Aby go ponownie naładować Xardas musi sporządzić magiczną formułę. W tym czasie Bezimienny udaje się do pierwszej wieży Xardasa, która wiele lat temu została zalana wodą. Odnajduje tam starożytną zbroję runiczną oraz teleport do Starego Obozu. Korzystając z runy teleportacji udaje się do świątynia magów ognia. Wybijając kolejnych strażników dostaje się do siedziby magnatów gdzie zabija ich przywódcę - Gomeza. Dzięki kluczowi Gomeza dostaje się do lochów, gdzie przetrzymywany był kowal Stone. Wzmacnia on zbroję runiczną Bezimiennego. Bohater następnie wraca do wieży nekromanty, który zdołał przygotować już czar. Potrzeba było jeszcze wielkiej ilości energii oraz maga, który odczyta zaklęcie. Zgodnie z planem Bezimienny udaje się do Nowego Obozu. Jego przyjaciel - Milten zgadza się mu pomóc. Jest to ryzykowne, bowiem Bezimienny musi przelać na Uriziel energię z rudy magów wody, którą tak długo gromadzili. Podczas rytuału Bezimiennego nakryli go magowie - Saturas, Myxir oraz Riordian. Bohater ucieka z Nowego Obozu i udał się ponownie do świątyni Śniącego, gdzie zdołał pokonać ostatniego szamana. Pojedynek ze Śniącym Zabiwszy szamana udaje się do następnej komnaty, gdzie niespodziewanie spotyka Xardasa. Nekromanta wyjaśnia, że aby zniszczyć barierę należy wygnać Śniącego poprzez przebicie mieczami szamanów pięciu serc w kaplicach. Powiedziawszy to mag stracił przytomność, a Bezimienny udaje się do głównej komnaty Śniącego. Okazało się, że szalony Kalom i jego ludzie zdołali obudzić demona. Mimo miotanych przez Śniącego ognistych kul, Bezimienny pokonuje ludzi Bractwa i staje oko w oko z demonem. Za każdym razem, gdy przebija urnę z sercem szamana, pojawia się jego asystent - książę demonów. Dzięki Urizielowi udało się mu stawić czoło demonom i przebić wszystkie serca orkowych szamanów. Otworzył się ogromny portal, prowadzący do wymiaru Beliara. Jednak Śniący ostatnim tchnieniem zdołał wezwać Siły Ciemności. Chwilę później demon zostaje wessany, a jego klęska sprawiła, iż upada bariera. W skutek zniszczenia kopuły nad Górniczą Doliną, pojawia się magiczna burza, a seria trzęsień wstrząsnęła ziemią. Świątynia Śniącego zawala się przygniatając Bezimiennego. Jedynie magiczny pancerz ratuje go przed śmiercią. Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka Nowe zagrożenie Xardas wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Kiedy na świecie pojawiły się smoki, jedynym człowiekiem, który może je pokonać jest właśnie bohater. Dzięki swej ogromnej mocy, nekromanta przywołał wybrańca do swej nowej wieży, nieopodal miasta Khorinis. Niestety, pancerz uległ zniszczeniu podczas teleportacji, a pozostałe rzeczy Bezimiennego, w tym Uriziel, przepadły w gruzach świątyni. Xardas wyjaśnia mu powagę sytuacji i nakazuje udać się do miasta Khorinis. Informuje go, że aby pokonać smoki należy mieć Oko Innosa. Już w drodze do miasta spotyka dawnego cienia Cavalorna, którego wcześniej napadli bandyci z Brago na czele. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Cavalorn wraz z bohaterem ruszają do walki z grupą bandytów, którzy posiadali przy sobie list gończy z podobizną Bezimiennego.200px|thumb|left|List gończy na Bezimiennego sporządzony przez bandytów po upadku Magicznej Bariery Ze słów zbója wynika, że nagrodę za głowę Bezimiennego wyznaczył dawny skazaniec w Kolonii - Dexter. Po krótkiej walce z bandytami i pracy dla farmera Lobarta, udaje mu się dotrzeć mu do miasta. Już od pierwszej napotkanej postaci - paladyna Lothara dowiaduje się, że od czasu upadku bariery doszło do wielu porwań. Wiele informacji otrzymuje też od maga wody Vatrasa, który zleca mu rozwiązanie tajemnicy porwań oraz zdradza, że pozostali magowie wody udali się do starożytnych ruin. Dzięki wskazówkom przyjaciół porwanych, okazało się, że za zbrodniami stoją bandyci. Za namową rybka Farima z Khorinis, Bezimienny płynie do małej zatoczki, gdzie podobno pojawiali się piraci. Napotyka tam Skipa, który wskazuje siedzibę przywódcy bandytów - Dextera. Wyjaśnia Bezimiennemu, że bandyci płacili im za transport porwanych do Jarkendaru. Bohater udaje się do obozu bandytów. Podczas walki wspiera go przywódca piratów - Greg. Z listu znalezionego przy Dexterze wynikało, że głównym zleceniodawcą porwań jest były magnat - Kruk, który ukrywa się za górami w północno-wschodniej części wyspy. Gdy mag Vatras dowiaduje się o tym daje Bezimiennemu pozwolenie na członkostwo w tak zwanym Wodnym Kręgu, którego zadaniem jest pomoc magom wody. Kiedy Bezimienny jest już członkiem owej społeczności, Vatras zleca mu odnalezienie Saturasa oraz jego magów i przekazanie mu listu. Najpierw jednak Bezimienny musi udać się do Lorda Hagena, by odebrać Oko Innosa i przestrzec go przed smokami. Z opowieści paladyna wynikało, że przypłynął tu aby wydobywać magiczną rudę. Do Górniczej Doliny wysłał ekspedycję pod dowództwem kapitana Garonda. Lord Hagen jednak nie wierzy w istnienie smoków. Żąda dowodów na istnienie potworów i nie wyda Oka Innosa dopóki Bezimienny ich nie dostarczy. Misja magów wody Po wizycie u Hagena, Bezimienny znów udaje się do Vatrasa. Mag kazał mu udać się do Saturasa i przekazać mu list oraz część tajemniczego ornamentu, który ma członek Wodnego Kręgu - Lares. W towarzystwie Laresa Bezimienny udał się do prastarych ruin, gdzie przebywali Magowie Wody. Saturas ogromnie się wścieka na widok Bezimiennego. Pamiętał jego wyczyn z przeładowaniem energii kopca rudy na Uriziel. Mag jednak jest w stanie przebaczyć mu. Wyjaśnia bohaterowi, że Magowie badają starożytną cywilizację Jarkendaru. Odkryli zapomniany portal prowadzący do wcześniej wspomnianej doliny. Niestety portal został zamknięty i aby go otworzyć potrzeba włożyć nań ornament, który został podzielony na cztery części i ukryty w różnych częściach wyspy, pod magicznymi kręgami. Nefarius daje Bezimiennemu mapę, na której zaznaczone są lokacje kręgów. W towarzystwie Laresa udaje się do kręgu głęboko w lesie na północy wyspy. Później sam bohater idzie do kręgu na farmie Sekoba. Za każdym razem pojawia się tajemniczy kamienny strażnik. Ostatni z kawałków ornamentu ukryty został pod kręgiem na farmie Lobarta. Bezimienny spotyka tam Cavalorna. Niestety ze słów rolników wynikało, że ktoś chciał skraść ornament. Po tym jak pojawił się strażnik złodziej uciekł, a na miejsce przybyli paladyni. Pokonawszy strażnika zabrali fragment ornamentu. Bezimienny dostaje go od Lorda Hagena, a następnie wraz z pozostałymi dostarcza magom. Dzięki potężnemu zaklęciu Magowie wody złączyli ornament a następnie włożono go do portalu. Bezimienny pierwszy przekracza portal do Jarkendaru. Na miejscu okazało się, że w wyniku załamań czasu podróż wybrańca trwała trzy dni, w przeciwieństwie do podróży magów. Bezimienny otrzymuje główne zadanie - zabić Kruka, który został naznaczony przez samego Beliara i zamierza zbezcześcić świątynię Adanosa. Niestety bandyci Kruka atakują każdego kto nie ma ich stroju. Saturas radzi Bezimiennemu, aby najpierw udał się do obozu piratów. Być może oni mają taki pancerz. Niedaleko obozu magów, Bezimienny spotyka jednego z piratów - Jacka Aligatora. Mówi, że mają pancerz bandytów, ale nie wie co się z nim stało. Zaprowadza Bezimiennego do obozu w zamian za pomoc przy polowaniu. Na miejscu okazało się, że kapitan piratów - Greg wypłynął w morze i nie wrócił (naprawdę podczas walki z okrętem paladynów został pokonany i dopłynął do Khorinis). Tymczasowym przywódcą piratów został Francis, który jednak nie umiał zarządzać społecznością. Jeden z dowódców grup abordażowych - Henry opowiada Bezimiennemu, że bandyci płacili im za transport porwanych i innego sprzętu do Jarkendaru. Założyli obóz na bagnach, niedaleko Świątyni Adanosa, gdyż znajdowała się tam kopalnia złota. Kiedy Kruk przestał płacić piratom ci wypowiedzieli mu wojnę. Od tamtego czasu piraci budują fortyfikację. W obozie Bezimienny spotyka Skipa, od którego dowiaduje się, że pancerz bandytów jest w chacie Grega. Skip wysyła Bezimiennego do gorzelnika piratów - Samuela, który opowiada Bezimiennemu o kryjówce Francisa. Tam Bezimienny znajduje jego dziennik z którego wynika, że skarbnik oszukiwał przy wydawaniu łupu. Bohater wykorzystuje to i dostaje się do chaty kapitana. po przeszukaniu chaty pojawia się Greg. Kapitan widząc Bezimiennego daje mu Piracką zbroję i zleca zadanie oczyszczenia kanionu z brzytwiaków. Potem mówi, żeby poszedł do pirata Bonesa po pancerz bandytów i zleca Bezimiennemu misję szpiegowania ich. Bohater ma dowiedzieć się co planuje Kruk. Będąc w posiadaniu zbroi bandyty wybraniec udaje się na bagna do obozu bandytów. Spotyka tam przywódcę myśliwych Franko - człowieka, który udzielał pozwolenia na wejście do głównego obozu. Zleca mu misję pomocy Loganowi i zdobycia zielonej kamiennej tablicy, obiecując mu, że pozwoli wejść do obozu. Okazało się potem, że oszukał go. Gdy Bohater pozbywa się Franka dostaje się do obozu. Spotyka tam Senyana, który go poznał. Zaleca mu, aby udał się do Estebana. Ten w zamian za dostęp do kopalni karze Bezimiennemu, żeby dowiedział się, kto stoi za zamachem na niego. W końcu Bohater dowiaduje się, że za zamachem stoi Fisk. Ten proponuje mu pozbycie się Estebana, na co Bezimienny się zgadza. Po odciągnięciu ochroniarzy okazało się że Esteban wcale nie ma zamiaru dać Bezimiennemu czerwonej tablicy. Bohater zabija bandytę, bierze tablice i udaje się do strażnika, którym okazuje się Thorus. Ten karze mu sprowadzić trzech kopaczy, wtedy pozwoli mu przejść. Na gorze okazało się, że szefem newolników został Bloodwyn, który jest też prawą ręką Kruka. W kopalni Bezimienny znajduje porwanych farmerów i obywateli Khorinis, lecz nie może ich uwolnić. Kiedy w jednym z szybów wybija pełzacze przychodzi Bloodwyn. Poznaje go od razu i zaczyna wywyższać się tym, że jest teraz potężny i o tym, że przeżył upadek bariery. Nie robi to jednak żadnego wrażenia na Bezimiennym. Po pojedynku bohater odcina mu głowę i przekonuje Thorusa, żeby uwolnił niewolników. Po ich uwolnieniu Bezimienny dostaje się do Świątyni Adanosa. W tym czasie Krukowi udało się otworzyć bramy sanktuarium. Na widok Bezimiennego uciekł, zamknąwszy za sobą wrota. Bohater nie mogąc otworzyć wrót sanktuarium wraca do Magów Wody. Saturas doszedł do wniosku, że Kruk musiał skontaktować się z duchem Khardimona - najwyższego kapłana Jarkendaru (Patrz: Historia Jarkendaru). Duch kapłana nie może zostać przyzwany po raz drugi. Jedynym zmarłym, który wie jak otworzyć bramy świątyni jest były generał Jarkendaru - Quarhodron. Mag Wody Myxir sporządził specjalną formułkę, dzięki której można skontaktować się z duchem owego wielkiego człowieka. Bezimienny dzięki mapie i zapiskom z ksiąg wielkiej biblioteki dostaje się do grobu Quarhadrona. Mistrz sprawdza Bezimiennego kilkoma pytaniami, czy można mu ufać, a następnie wyjawił jak otworzyć wrota i jak uniknąć śmiercionośnych pułapek. Wspomina mu także o pewnym mieczu. Bezimienny opowiada o spotkaniu Saturasowi. Ten zrozumiał, że Kruk chciał się dostać do świątyni żeby zdobyć Szpon Beliara - miecz wykuty przez samego mrocznego boga. Bezimienny wraca do świątyni i przedostaje się przez pułapki. Spotyka tam także ducha Rademesa - opętanego władcy Jarkendaru, który został skazany przez swojego ojca - Quarhadrona oraz Khardimona na śmierć poprzez zamknięcie w pełnej pułapek świątyni. W końcu Bezimiennemu udaje się dostać do głównej części sanktuarium. Spotyka tam Kruka, który dzierży Szpon Beliara. Po długiej walce wybraniec mrocznego boga zostaje zabity, a energia Beliara ulatuje z jego ciała. Bezimienny zabiera Szpon Beliara. To od niego zależało teraz, czy miecz zostanie zniszczony czy stanie się jego własnością. Powrót do Górniczej Doliny Po wykonaniu wszystkich misji w Jarkendarze Bezimienny udaje się do Górniczej Doliny. Słowa Xardasa były prawdą: zamek był oblegany przez orków, którzy kontrolowali niemal całą byłą kolonię. Ponadto teren patrolowały wargi i smocze zębacze, a cały zewnętrzny pierścień Starego Obozu został zniszczony przez Smoki z Khorinis. Zwiadowca paladynów Jergan opowiada Bezimiennemu, że brama zamku jest zamknięta, więc jedynym możliwym wejściem jest orkowy taran ustawiony za zamkiem. Bohater w środku nocy dobiega do machiny oblężniczej ścigany przez hordy orków. Po przybyciu do zamku paladyni witają go jako pierwszego człowieka z zewnątrz od wielu dni. Bezimienny spotyka tam swoich przyjaciół - Miltena, który chwilowo eksperymentował z alchemią i Gorna, który został wtrącony do lochu za stawianie oporu paladynom. Bohater z pomocą maga wykupuje najemnika za 1000 sztuk złota. Następnie kontynuuje swoje zadanie. Kapitan Garond wyjaśnia mu powagę sytuacji. Okazało się, że smoki wiele razy atakowały zamek. Paladyn jednak nie chce dać listu do Lorda Hagena. Żąda, aby Bezimienny odnalazł trzy grupy kopaczy i dowiedział się, jak przebiega wydobycie rudy. Bohater otrzymuje mapę, na której zaznaczone były miejsca pobytu grup górniczych, a następnie wyrusza na poszukiwania. Pomimo ogromnych przeciwności, jak orkowie, bandyci, czy potwory wybraniec odnajduje wszystkie grupy. Z dostaniem relacji z wydobycia rudy były pewne trudności. Fajeth zleca najpierw zabicie przywódcy stada zębaczy, które napadało na obóz. Przywódca innej grupy - Marcos opuścił ją i ukrył się wraz z rudą w bezpiecznym miejscu - niedaleko opuszczonej chaty Cavalorna. Okazało się, że ostatnia grupa została zaatakowana przez pełzacze i doszczętnie wybita. Jakiś czas przed atakiem przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Diego, zabrał na polecenie przywódcy grupy rudę i ukrył się w małej kotlince. Bohater odnajduje byłego cienia, po czym odprowadza go do wyjścia z Górniczej Doliny. Następnie, za pomocą runy znalezionej w dawnej siedzibie magów ognia, przeteleportował się do zamku. Na miejscu zdał relację Garondowi oraz otrzymuje list dla Lorda Hagena. Poszukiwania i naprawa Oka Innosa Powróciwszy do miasta Khorinis Bezimienny spotyka Lestera, który daje Bohaterowi runę do wieży Xardasa. Od niego dowiaduje się o nowym zagrożeniu - Poszukiwaczach, a następnie udał się do Lorda Hagena. Paladyn widząc raport kapitana Garonda uwierzył w istnienie smoków oraz wydał zgodę na zabranie Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udał się do klasztoru Magów Ognia, gdzie przechowywany jest amulet. Niestety artefakt został skradziony! Zabrał je nowicjusz Pedro, który jako odźwierny klasztoru miał kontakt z Poszukiwaczami. Bezimienny, podobnie jak większość nowicjuszy ognia rusza w pogoń za Pedrem. Dzięki wskazówkom włóczęgi trafia na właściwą ścieżkę ucieczki opętanego. Na miejscu okazało się, że najpotężniejsi Poszukiwacze zniszczyli Oko Innosa. Po krótkiej walce czarni magowie zginęli, jednak święty artefakt pozostał przełamany. Bezimienny wraca do Xardasa, Pyrokara i Vatrasa ze złymi wieściami. Ze słów maga wody wynikało, że oprócz przełamania poszukiwacze uśpili energię zawartą w Oku Innosa. Aby przywrócić jego moc należy złączyć oprawę. Zrobić to może jedynie doświadczony kowal. Żeby artefakt odzyskał moc, trzej magowie - słudzy trzech różnythumb|284px|Bezimienny w zbroi Paladynach bóstw muszą odprawić potężny rytuał. Owymi trzema magami muszą być najpotężniejsi ze swoich zakonów: Pyrokar - mistrz ognia, Vatras - mistrz wody i Xardas - mistrz nekromancji. Na udział w rytuale zgadzają się prawie wszyscy. Jedynie Pyrokar nie chce uczestniczyć w obrzędzie, gdyż nienawidzi Xardasa. Potrzebuje dowodu na jego dobrą wolę. Nekromanta karze Bezimiennemu udać się na farmę Sekoba, gdzie w chacie gospodarza ukryta została księga Dwór Irdorath. Bohater udaje się na farmę, gdzie okazało się, że zajęli ją już Poszukiwacze, szukający tej samej księgi. Zabiwszy mrocznych magów Bezimienny zabiera księgę i oddaje ją Pyrokarowi. Mag zgadza się uczestniczyć w rytuale. Połamane Oko Bezimienny musi zanieść do kowala Benneta, który jako jedyny na wyspie potrafi je naprawić. Niestety Poszukiwacze przekupili miejskiego sekretarza, który wrobił Benneta w zabójstwo paladyna Lothara. Dzięki zdobyciu dziennika sekretarza Corneliusa udaje się odkryć prawdę. Bennet naprawia oprawę Oka, a trzej magowie wskrzesili jego energię. Polowanie na smoki Bezimienny z Okiem Innosa udaje się do zamku w Górniczej Dolinie, gdzie pojawili się łowcy smoków. Paladyn Orik oznajmia, że z relacji naocznych świadków ataku smoków bestie są cztery. Jeden ze smoków zamieszkał na dawnej arenie orków, na zachód od zamku, gdzie powstało wielkie bagno. Bezimienny udaje się w okolice chaty Cavalorna, gdzie powstało wejście na bagna. Spotyka tam dwóch łowców smoków - Ciphera i Roda. Z ich pomocą udaje się zabić wielkiego gada - Pandrodora. Następnie idzie się do górskiej fortecy, gdzie kiedyś szukał kamieni ogniskujących z Lesterem. Zamek został zajęty przez Pedrakhana - kamiennego smoka. Smok wyjawił, że pozostałe smoki są bestiami ognistymi i lodowymi. Kolejnym potworem, którego przyszło pokonać był Feomathar - pan ognia, rezydujący w wulkanie, powstałym na miejscu starej, orkowej cytadeli. Najpotężniejszym smokiem był Finkregh - lodowy gad. Zamieszkiwał on w lodowej krainie, gdzie dawniej był Nowy Obóz. Przed walką zdradza, że jego pan rezyduje w Dworze Irdorath. Bezimienny wraca do zamku, gdzie otrzymuje ostatnie już zadanie - zgładzić Hosh-Paka - najwyższego z szamanów orków. Po śmierci herszta odnajduje starego przyjaciela - szamana-wygnańca Ur-Shaka. Okazało się, że Hosh-Pak był jego mentorem, a na wiadomość o jego śmierci wielce się zasmuca i pragnie go pochować. Lecz gdy dociera na wzgórze szamana dowiaduje się, że to Bezimienny go zabił i ogarnia go wściekłość. Gdy bohater po raz kolejny z nim rozmawia on już wie, że Ur-Shak tak naprawdę dowodzi orkowymi armiami i od początku nim manipulował. Lecz Ur-Shak nie mógł zabić Bezimiennego ze względu na jego zasługi i ich drogi się rozchodzą. Ur-Shak dalej dowodzi armiami orków. Zaś Bezimienny udaje się do Khorinis. Przygotowania do opuszczenia Khorinis Na miejscu okazało się, że Xardas opuścił wieżę, przekazując przez Lestera list. Było napisane tam, jak otworzyć zapieczętowaną księgę, którą nekromanta przekazał Pyrokarowi, przed naprawieniem Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udaje się do klasztoru i zdał Pyrokarowi relację z wizyty w Kolonii. Mistrz zgodził się wydać bohaterowi księgę. W tajemniczej książce "Dwór Irdorath" wybraniec znajduje informację na temat ukrytej w podziemiach klasztoru biblioteki Xardasa oraz klucz do niej. Dzięki pociągnięciu dźwigni dostaje się do pełnego szkieletów labiruntu. Przeszedłszy labirynt dostaje się do biblioteki, chronionej przez dwa demony oraz księcia demonów. W komnatach biblioteki znajdował się almanach, mapa morska wyspy Irdorath, Łzy Innosa oraz kamień runiczny (tylko dla paladyna). Powróciwszy do Pyrokara wysłuchuje opowieści o Łzach Innosa i o dworze Irdorath. To tam znajduje się siedziba wybrańca Beliara i jedna z jego świątyń. Bezimienny musi skompletować załogę, załatwić statek i kapitana. Lord Hagen zgadza się wydać jedyny okręt paladynów - Esmeraldę. Członkami załogi mogą zostać; Diego, Gorn, Milten, Lester, Vatras, Angar, Lee, Lares, Wilk, Biff, Bennet pułkownik Myrtany Mario i paladyn Girion. Kapitanem okrętu zostaje Jack, Torlof lub Jorgen. Dwór Irdorath Kiedy Esmeralda dobija do brzegu, Bezimienny wychodzi na ląd. Tymczasowym stróżem okrętu zostaje Generał Lee. Bohater, zabijając kolejne hordy orków, trolla, poszukiwaczy, Jaszczuroludzi i orkowego pułkownika odnajduje zniewolonego Pedra. Z jego opowieści wynikało, że Poszukiwacze zawładnęły jego umysłem, a on sam nigdy nie zdradziłby Klasztoru. Ponadto orkowy pułkownik torturował go, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jakie jest rozmieszczenie sił paladynów na wyspie Khorinis. Bezimienny zabiera go na statek. Przedzierając się przez oddziały wroga dostaje się do komnaty kolejnego smoka - Feodarona. Zabiwszy go przechodzi przez ukryty most, prowadzący do świątyni Beliara. Spotyka tam, oprócz Poszukiwaczy i hord ożywieńców, pułkownika Mario, opętanego przez złe moce (jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zabrać go ze sobą). Zabiwszy go, kontynuuje walkę i wysyła w zaświaty upadłego paladyna Archola. Drogę do wnętrza Dworu blokują mu zaryglowane na cztery spusty wrota. Aby je otworzyć Bezimienny musi uruchomić 4 mechanizmy porozmieszczane w każdym z czterech sąsiednich korytarzy. Bohater zabija Klucznika-Poszukiwacza i po wielu trudach wkracza do wnętrza Irdorath, gdzie zmaga się z kilkudziesięcioma Poszukiwaczami i Czarnym Magiem. Otwiera następnie drzwi do komnaty pana smoków, wykorzystując Oko Mocy. Podczas rozmowy z panem smoków, który okazał się ożywieńcem na jaw wyszło, że Xardas jest słaby i nie jest wybrańcem Beliara. Po długiej walce bestia padła.Pojawia się Xardas. Nekromanta wchłonął moc smoka i zniknął. Bezimienny powrócił na pokład Esmeraldy. Tam ponownie pojawia się Xardas. Wyjaśnia, że zamierzał wchłonąć moc Śniącego, jednak jego plan się nie powiódł. Nekromanta następnie teleportuje się obiecując kolejne spotkanie. Pokonawszy smoka Bezimienny i jego towarzysze wyruszają na kontynent do Myrtany, gdzie kończyła się wojna z orkami. Gothic 3 - Powrót do Myrtany Zapoznanie się z otoczeniem Dopłynąwszy na Kontynent, Bezimienny dowiaduje się, że praktycznie cały kraj został zdobyty przez orków. thumb|Bezimienny w intrze Gothica 3Wraz z częścią przyjaciół bierze udział w wyzwoleniu małej wsi - Ardei. Po pokonaniu orków dowiaduje się od Hamlara - zarządcy wioski, że Xardas zniszczył magię runiczną oraz stał się przywódcą orków. Bezimienny chce dowiedzieć się, co zamierza zrobić nekromanta. Niestety, sprawy uległy znacznym komplikacjom - okazało się, że Esmeralda została przejęta przez niezidentyfikowanych piratów. W wyniku napadu pozostała część załogi rozproszyła się we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że na statku znajdowała się góra złota i cały ekwipunek załogi. Bezimienny postanawia zatem udać się z Gornem do obozu buntowników Reddock. Spotyka tam maga ognia Sebastiana, który zleca mu ważne zadanie - odnalezienie 12 ognistych pucharów, mogących przywrócić magię paladynom. Dowódca obozu, imieniem Javier, przygotowywał rewolucję w zajętej przez orków wiosce Cape Dun. Aby mieć większe szanse w razie ucieczki, gdyby orkowie odnaleźli obóz Javier zleca Bezimiennemu oczyszczenie południowego wejścia z zamieszkujących je bestii. Paladyn mówi mu, że jedynie najwięksi szamani wiedzą, gdzie przebywa Xardas. Radzi bohaterowi, aby porozmawiał z władcą miasteczka Cape Dun - Urukiem. Będąc w mieście Bezimienny musi zdobyć zaufanie tamtejszych orków. Wykonuje więc kilka zadań zleconych przez okupanta, m.in.: pokonuje watahę wilków, hordę bandytów Ortegi, odnajduje też skradzione towary orkowego magazyniera - Urkrassa. Zostaje też mistrzem miejscowej areny. Wszystko to pozwoliło mu spotkać się z Urukiem - pułkownikiem orków i zarządcą Cape Dun. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie można odnaleźć Wielkich Szamanów. Doradza wędrówkę do Montery - miasta położonego na północny zachód od Cape Dun i Ardei. Po tych wydarzeniach bohater udaje się do Montery. Po drodze spotyka gońców leśnych - spokojny lud mistrzów łucznictwa, brutalnie potraktowanych przez orków. Postanawia wesprzeć ich sprawę i pomaga druidowi Porganowi w odzyskaniu i naładowaniu druidzkiego kamienia rozpruwacza. W Monterze od miejscowego szefa najemników Marika dowiaduje się, że szamani orków przesiadują głównie w Geldern, a jeden z nich podobno zaszył się w Silden, ale nie jest tego pewien. Wybraniec wykonuje także szereg zadań dla miasta i spotyka się z miejscowym przywódcą - Varekiem. Niestety, ku swojej irytacji, nie dowiedział się niczego przydatnego od pyszałkowatego orka. Jednakże, wokół miasta spotyka także trzy grupy Buntowników. Zaskarbiając sobie ich zaufanie, dowiaduje się o kolejnym obozie rojalistów - Okarze. Demon z Gothy Poznawszy nieformalnego buntownika - Rufusa z farmy zboża, Bezimienny pomaga mu wydostać się z niewoli i eskortować go do Okary. Spotyka tam paladyna Rolanda, który zdradza mu kilka informacji na temat zamku Gotha i znajdującego się tam kamienia teleportacyjnego do Świątyni Innosa w Vengardzie. Wykonawszy dla Okary kilka całkiem lukratywnych zadań, Wybraniec udaje się do przeklętego zamku. Przed wejściem natyka się na duży obóz orków, dowodzony przez pułkownika - Potrosa, prawie tak samo pyszałkowatego jak Vareka. Okazało się, że w celi orka siedział przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Gorn. Wyjaśnia on, że od jednego z buntowników dostał potężny Pierścień Adanosa, z którym chciał pokonać demona. Niestety, pierścień bynajmniej nie zapewnił mu nietykalności, jak zapewniał złoczyńca, a potwór i tak był zbyt silny. Wybraniec wykupił przyjaciela z niewoli, po czym wyzywa Potrosa na pojedynek, w którym daje mu do zrozumienia, kto jest słabszy. Następnie rusza z Gornem na zamek, gdzie przedzierają się przez hordy ożywieńców i ostatecznie niszczą Demona. Znaleziony w jego ciele pierścień, Bezimienny zachowuje, a Gorn pozostaje w Gocie, gdzie razem z Buntownikami z Okary rozpoczyna odbudowę fortecy paladynów. Bezimienny tymczasem odnajduje kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu i używa go. Wśród ruin Vengardu Na miejscu Wybraniec spotyka paladyna Markusa który pokrótce objaśnia mu sytuację w stolicy - tworząc magiczną barierę, król uwięził za nią również 5 z 9 orkowych przywódców oblężenia, a miasto jest na wpół zdemolowane. Z paladynem Georgem u boku, Bezimienny przedziera się przez całe miasto, eliminując po drodze każdego napotkanego orka, w tym owych przywódców, po czym rusza na spotkanie z królem. Okazało się, zanim Esmeralda została wysłana do Khorinis, Rhobarowi II objawił się Innos informując, że ten okręt thumb|Bezimienny w Pancerzu Paladynaprzyniesie im zbawce. Bezimienny nie jest zachwycony ze współpracy z królem, zważywszy że to przez niego w ogóle znalazł się za barierą w Khorinis, ale zgadza się dowiedzieć dla niego, co planuje Xardas. Na zamku królewskim spotyka także najwyższego rangą Maga Ognia - Karrypto, który nazywa go Odkupicielem. Mag przekazuje Bezimiennemu kamień teleportacyjny do sali tronowej oraz teleportujący poza granicę magicznej bariery. Niestety, z oczywistych powodów, Karrypto nie wie, gdzie można znaleźć Xardasa, ale podsumowując zebrane wcześniej informacje, jedynym sensownym miejscem, gdzie można go odnaleźć, jest Nordmar. Załatwiwszy wszystkie sprawy na zamku, Bezimienny używa drugiego kamienia i znajduje się w pobliżu zewnętrznej linii oblężenia: na szlaku do górskiej twierdzy Paladynów i obecnej siedziby Kana - Faring. Na granicy Nordmaru Bezimienny dociera do wioski u podnóża twierdzy i udaje się na przełęcz, ale zatrzymuje go tamtejszy strażnik i orkowy pułkownik - Mojok. Oznajmia on, że w Nordmarze ciągle trwa wojna z Nordmarczykami i przepuszcza się tam tylko myśliwych. Bohater postanawia przysłużyć się mieszkańcom wioski i wykonuje kilka zadań, dzięki którym wpuszczono go do zamku. Jednakże, niewiele tam wskórał, gdyż chwilowo nie cieszył się szacunkiem u Orków (miał natomiast szczęście, że orkowie nie rozpoznali w nim tego, kim na prawdę jest - zabójcą smoków i dziesiątek orków z Khorinis). Z myśliwymi już mu się bardziej poszczęściło - za uczciwość, pomoc w zabiciu topielców, zdemaskowanie procederu asasyna Alego (był hieną cmentarną) i wykradnięcie mu kamienia przodków zostaje przyjęty w poczet myśliwych, po czym przekracza przełęcz. Na miejscu Wybraniec przekonał się, że co do niebezpieczeństw, Mojok miał rację - w całej krainie krążyły watahy lodowych wilków i szablozębów. Ponadto, jak się miało okazać, Nordmar od niepamiętnych czasów ma problemy z plagą goblinów, ogrów, a nawet trolli. Jakby tego było mało, tutejsi orkowie faktycznie byli wrogo nastawieni do wszystkiego, co nie było orkiem. Na granicy wiecznego śniegu, Wybraniec spotyka Zabójcę Orków - Rathgara. Ścigał on złodzieja, a konkretnie "grubasa w sukience, który ukradł kamień przodków". Ten opis jak ulał pasował do asasyna Alego, któremu Bezimienny odebrał ów kamień. Informując o tym Rathgara, oddaje mu kamień, a następnie wspólnie udali się do grobowca bohatera Nordmarczyków - Ejnara, właściciela kamienia. Tam Bezimienny pokonuje samemu hordę ożywieńców i zabiera Ejnarowi jego hełm. Rathgar uznaje, że Bezimienny ma prawo go nosić i wyjaśnia mu także powody dla których przodkowie powstają z grobów i są tak wściekli - Orkowie po przejęciu Kopalni rudy w Klanie Młota czują się w lodowej krainie jak u siebie w domu. Po tych wydarzeniach Rathgar udaje się na odpoczynek do pobliskiego domu należącego do kowala - samotnika - Pedara. Spotkanie z Xardasem Podczas dalszej wędrówki, ze śnieżycy wyłonił się Klan Wilka. Już pierwsi napotkani w osadzie Nordmarczycy mówili, że jakiś czas temu odwiedził ich mag bez źrenic, zostawiając im w zamian za rudę, dwa lodowe golemy do ochrony. Barbarzyńcy poradzili Bezimiennemu, aby udał się do przywódcy obozu - Grima. Wódz oznajmił, że Xardas odszedł zeszłej nocy wraz z Hansonem. Bezimienny po jakimś czasie poszukiwań odnajduje myśliwego. Dowiaduje się, że nekromanta powrócił do swej wieży. Z pomocą oswojonego wilka, Szaroskórego, udaje mu się odnaleźć siedzibę maga. Na miejscu spotyka się z nim, dowiadując dlaczego zniszczona została magia runiczna. Otóż Xardas planuje zakończyć wojnę bogów, których marionetkami są ludzie i orkowie. Aby to się stało wszystkie cząstki mocy bóstw muszą opuścić ziemię. W pierwszej kolejności przejął moc Smoka Ożywieńca i stał się wybrańcem Beliara. Potem pozbawił runy mocy magicznej. Teraz sprzymierzył się z orkami, aby Ci odnaleźli dla niego artefakty Adanosa. Orkowie prowadzą wykopaliska na całym kontynencie. Nie odnieśli jednak jak dotąd żadnych rezultatów. Bezimienny jako boski wybraniec ma większe szanse powodzenia w tej misji. Xardas zleca mu ją, oznajmiając, że przywódcą poszukiwań jest Grok - wielki szaman orków z Geldern. Bitwa o kopalnię i Piec na rudę Jeszcze pod Barierą bohater słyszał o nordmarskich technikach wytapiania sztabek czystej magicznej rudy - metodach, które nie pozbawiały rudy jej mocy i umożliwiały kucie mieczy o niezrównanej potędze. Zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo taki oręż przydałby się w poszukiwaniu boskich artefaktów, wybraniec udaje się do Klanu Młota. Tam spotyka Ingvara - najlepszego kowala, jakiego widział świat i wytapiacza rudy. Mistrz nie jest jednak przekonany argumentując, że Bezimienny musiałby zostać czeladnikiem na co najmniej 12 lat. Postanawia jednak dać mu szansę, ale żeby cokolwiek z tego wynikło, potrzeba Pieca na rudę, a to wiązało się z fizycznym wyeliminowaniem obecnych właścicieli. Pomówiwszy z Wodzem Klanu - Tjalfem, i z szefem wojowników - Reto, bohaterowi zostaje przydzielona misja zebrania oddziału u dolnego wejścia do kopalni i zaatakowania orków od dołu góry, podczas gdy cały klan runie na orków od góry, biorąc ich w kleszcze. Bezimienny rusza wraz z Zabójcą orków - Mortem, do pozostałych klanów, aby poprosić o pomoc. Najpierw udali się do Klanu Wilka, skąd zabrali dwóch myśliwych - Jorna i Liska. Następnie do Klanu Ognia, gdzie załatwia zbroję niejakiemu Thoraldowi i prosi go o pomoc. Korzystając z okazji udaje się do miejscowego Klasztoru magów ognia w Nordmarze, gdzie w Jaskini Oświecenia spotyka swojego starego przyjaciela - Miltena. Prosi Bezimiennego o odnalezienie reszty ognistych pucharów, wręczając mu jeden jaki posiadał. Udając się ponownie do Klanu Młota, Wybraniec uzyskuje jeszcze wsparcie Ugolfa, wygrywając przy tym zakład o wypicie wyjątkowo paskudnej wódy - Tunelowego Bulgotu, który powala na kolana wspomnianego jegomościa. Na koniec cała szóstka udaje się w okolice dolnego wejścia do kopalni, po czym ruszyli na ciężką bitwę, która zakończyła się dopiero na górze. Bitwa osiągnęła moment krytyczny, gdy ta garstka wojowników trafia na duży obóz w dolinie, z kilkoma szamanami i pułkownikami, cudem obyło się bez ofiar. Dalej poszło już lepiej, Klan powalił palisadę i zalał orków jak powódź. Bitwa zakończyła się w wielkiej hali z piecem, gdzie orkowie nie mieli szans odwrotu. Po wielu latach, Kopalnia wreszcie odzyskała prawowitego właściciela. Po bitwie cały Klan był dozgonnie wdzięczny wojownikowi z krain centralnych. W nagrodę, Tjalf ofiarował mu kufer pełen złota, a Ingvar postanawia dać Bezimiennemu szansę. Powiedział, że będzie go uczył, jeżeli jego umiejętności pozwolą mu na wykucie Miecza Nordmarczyka. Posiadając doświadczenie nabyte u kowala Benneta i innych kowali na kontynencie, Bezimiennemu udaje się wykuć ów miecz. Ingvar jest pod wrażeniem, jednak pozostała jeszcze kwestia aprobaty u pozostałych wytapiaczy - Kalana z Klanu Ognia, Larsona z Klanu Wilka i Pedara - dawnego członka Klanu Młota. Wybraniec wspomaga każdego z nich i wraca do Ingvara z potrójnym błogosławieństwem. Mistrz wytapiaczy wreszcie mógł przekazać komuś swoją wiedzę. Udaje się wraz z wybrańcem do Wielkiego Pieca i uczy go technik wytapiania czystej magicznej rudy. Na tropie Boskich Artefaktów W drodze powrotnej, Bezimienny teleportuje się ponownie do Vengardu i zdaje raport królowi Rhobarowi. Następnie, zgodnie z zamysłem Xardasa, udaje się do Geldern, dużego miasta słynącego z okolicznych kopalni złota i siarki. Na miejscu Bezimienny spokyka także swojego starego druha - Laresa. W Geldern wybraniec rozwiązuje wiele problemów oraz zadań w mieście i kopalniach. Dzięki temu mógł spotkać się z szamanem Grokiem, przywódcą miasta. Przekazuje Grokowi polecenia Xardasa, dzięki czemu wchodzi w posiadanie mapy Myrtany, z zaznaczonymi miejscami, gdzie znajdują się prawdopodobnie artefakty Adanosa. Bezimienny dowiaduje się także o kolejnych problemach orków z druidami. Zainteresowany tą sprawą udaje się jeszcze na północ, gdzie odnajduje Łowców Druidów pod dowództwem Bollocka. Nieco dalej, napotyka zadziwiająco liczne cieniostwory, a w ukryte dolince - siedzibę Druida Runaka, najstarszego i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego z druidów. Posiada on Druidzki Kamień cieniostwora - stąd obecność tych bestii w okolicy. Bezimienny postanawia jednak wesprzeć Runaka, udaje się do Bollocka i kończy proceder Łowców Druidów. Na koniec informuje Groka, że przywódca południowej grupy poszukiwawczej - Gunock - w ogóle nie wyruszył z Geldern. Wspomniany kapitan orków jak tylko spotkał Bezimiennego, chce go żywcem obedrzeć ze skóry. Ten zaś, sztucznie przedłużając pojedynek, sprowadza go poza granice miasta, gdzie poinformował go o misji od Runaka, po czym ją wykonuje. Wdzięczny za okazaną pomoc w walce z wrogami druidów, sługa Adanosa dał Bezimiennemu moc Cieniostwora i naucza go innych czarów Boga Równowagi. W międzyczasie Wybraniec odwiedza też wioskę Silden. Miasteczko to, położone blisko Nordmaru, znalazło się pierwsze pod zaborem orków. Słynie ono ze swych rybaków oraz myśliwych. Bezimienny spotyka tam wielu ludzi i orków, wykonuje kilka zadań i walczy na arenie, czym zaskarbia sobie szacunek miejscowych. Spotyka też dziwnie zachowującego się najemnika - Inoga. Po rozmowie z nim Bezimienny orientuje się, że Inog jest buntownikiem i postanawia pomóc mu oraz ruchowi oporu działającemu potajemnie w mieście. Inog wysyła go do lasu, gdzie natrafia na obóz buntowników dowodzony przez Anoga, brata Inoga. Po rozmowie z nim, Wybraniec wraca do Silden i dostarczając niewolnikom broń, przyczynia się do rewolucji w mieście. Orkowie przegrali walkę, a Silden, po okupacji, ponownie stało się miastem ludzi z Anogiem jako władcą. Po tych wydarzeniach, Wybraniec udaje się do Trelis - twierdzy na granicy Myrtany i Varantu oraz miejsca, w którym powinien znajdować się jeden z boskich artefaktów. Na miejscu spotyka starego znajomego - Thorusa Strażnika Bramy. Wita go jednak dość opryskliwie. Z prostej przyczyny - zaczyna kojarzyć fakty: gdzie pojawia się Bezimienny, tam za nim przybywają kłopoty. O ile jednak wydarzenia za Barierą puścił już w niepamięć, o tyle po przyjacielskim pożegnaniu z Bezimiennym w Jarkendarze, zaraz potem przybyli tam orkowie niszcząc wszystko. W Trelis natomiast, po wielu trudach został jedynym człowiekiem - dowódcą wśród orków i ewentualna utrata tego stanowiska byłaby mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Aż tu nagle zjawił się Przywoływacz Kłopotów... Na zamku spotyka także paladyna Konrada, który zrezygnował z walki z najeźdźcą przez stratę magii. Był też w posiadaniu ognistego pucharu, który oddaje Bezimiennemu. Ze słów pozostałych miejscowych wynikało, że na południowy-wschód od miasta znajduje się świątynia Pradawnych. Orkowie zdołali ją otworzyć, jednak szaman tam wysłany zaginął, a z budynku wyszli nieumarli. Orkom z pomocą Bezimiennego udaje się wybić szkielety oraz uwolnić szamana - Kamaka. Artefaktu Adanosa nigdzie nie było. Bezimienny idzie więc do zarządcy miasta - Vaka. Ork jest w bardzo złym nastroju. Okazało się, że to on jest w posiadaniu artefaktu. Amulet Adanosa był dla niego bezużytecznym badziewiem, ale miał inne problemy - zalegał z opłatami dla Asasynów, a bez opłat nie ma wstępu na Varant. Dług Vaka wynosił aż pięćdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota. Aby zdobyć taką górę pieniędzy, orkowy pułkownik odesłał Bezimiennego na farmy, aby odebrać od nich daninę oraz z powrotem do Świątyni - w celu konfiskaty wszystkiego, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość. Na jednej z farm spotyka niejakiego Cola, od którego dowiaduje się o kolejnym obozie rojalistów - Nemorze. Cole zaprowadza tam Bezimiennego. Okazało się jednak, że rojaliści nie zdradzą Wybrańcowi imienia swojego przywódcy, dopóki nie zdobędzie on ich zaufania. Wykonawszy kilka zadań dla buntowników, w końcu dowiedział się - dowódcą jest Russel. Bezimienny opowiada o swoim kłopocie, były są dwa rozwiązania - zniszczyć zamek i odebrać artefakt lub zapłacić okrągłą sumkę. Bezimienny wybiera drugą opcję. Udaje się ponownie do Geldern. Pod osłoną nocy, wykorzystując magię druidów, włamuje się do siedzib szamanów i skarbców, i opróżnia je doszczętnie. Jego łupem padają między innymi Hełm Pierwszego Paladyna, 7 pierścieni alchemików, stosy różnego żelastwa i mnóstwo złota. Bezimienny dogaduje się z Laresem w sprawie cennych 6 złotych talerzy, za które stary przyjaciel dzieli się zyskiem - 10 000 sztuk złota. Ostatecznie Bezimienny gromadzi wystarczająco złota, aby pokryć koszta amuletu i innych wydatków (w końcu Vak powiedział: "Resztę złota musisz zdobyć w inny sposób. Nie ważne jak, byle szybko!"). Rozliczywszy się ze wszystkimi, udaje się do orkowego pułkownika, który na wieść o złocie jest wniebowzięty. Tak Bezimienny zdobywa Amulet Adanosa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to poświęcenie zaowocuje przychylnością nowych władców Myrtany. Zakładając, że nie odkryją skąd skombinował złoto. Tropem pozostałych artefaktów Wybraniec udaje się na wielką pustynię Varant, do królestwa Zubena Wielkiego. Podróż przez pustynię W drodze na przełęcz, Bezimienny spotyka paladyna Karlena. Okazało się, że nawet miejsce nieustannie odwiedzane przez orkowe patrole nie jest wolne od niebezpieczeństw, a to za sprawą paladyna-renegata - Kurta. Karlen pomaga bohaterowi dostać się na pustynię, po drodze eliminując swojego niedawnego przyjaciela i aktualnie wroga. Przy ciele paladyna - renegata odnajdują kolejny z Ognistych Pucharów. Po dotarciu na skraj pustyni Karlen udaje się do Nemory, a Bezimienny bohater trafła na Bragę, osadę Asasynów. Ten wojowniczy lud z wrodzoną żyłką do interesów stawia swoje miasta na miejscach zamieszkania Koczowników - ludu Wiecznego Wędrowca i rdzennych mieszkańców Varantu - odbierając im siłą tereny. Ci jednak nie pozostali im dłużni i nękają ich przy każdej okazji. Na miejscu Wybraniec spotyka swojego najlepszego kompana, Diego. Ten nie zamierza próżnować. Już zdążył zadomowić się w Bradze, ale jego głównym celem jest Mora Sul, miasto-forteca słynące ze swojej areny i ogromu okazji do zysku. Informuje on Bezimiennego o sytuacji na pustyni, a także o Zubenie i jego miejscu pobytu - Ishtar. Sugeruje, by złożyć mu wizytę, jednak tylko zaufana osoby mają prawo wstępu do miasta, wcześniej musi przekonać do siebie ważnych Asasynów, np. czarnych magów. A tak się składało, że jeden z nich, imieniem Nafalem, rezyduje w mieście. Czarny Mag niemal od razu dostrzega w Bezimiennym kogoś więcej niż przeciętnego obcokrajowca i proponowuje mu ubicie interesu - za pomoc odwdzięczy się swoimi wpływami. Wędrowiec z Północy wykonuje szereg zadań dla miasta, m.in. zbiera ponownie daninę dla Zubena i oczyszcza teren wokół miasteczka z koczowników-bandytów. Przypadkowo natyka się na starego znajomego - Riordiana, Maga Wody. Ten zaprowadza go do kryjówki Asaru, jednego z przywódców przyjaznych koczowników. Postanawia nieco wesprzeć ich sprawę i "ratuje" Ailę, służkę Nafalema. Sam Czarny Mag jest pod wrażeniem dokonań Bezimiennego, sowicie go wynagradza, a wraz z dostawą daniny do Ishtar wysłał także raport o dokonaniach wojownika. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny kieruje swe kroki dalej na południe, do Ben Erai. Miasto posiada na wyłączność sporą kopalnię złota. Zarządca miasta, Sancho, zleca mu kilka zadań, m.in. dostarczenie niewolników do pobliskiego miasteczka, Lago. Wybraniec wypełnia zadanie, zrobiwszy jednak rekonesans w Lago odkrywa, że mag wody Vatras jest więziony przez zarządcę miasteczka, Fabia. Wróciwszy do Ben Erai zostaje wynagrodzony za wsparcie, a Sancho, jako że jego wpływy nie docierają do Ishtar, daje Bezimiennemu list polecający do Czarnego Maga Sigmora z Bakareshu. Teraz kiedy wszystko ucichło, Bezimienny przystąpił do oswobodzenia Vatrasa - nie mógł go w końcu tam zostawić. Z pomocą koczownika Shakyora zdołał wydostać Vatrasa z więzienia i odprowadzić go do innych koczowników. Sędziwy Mag prosi o jeszcze jedną rzecz - aby na końcu swojej wędrówki bohater oswobodził Varant. Hordy ożywieńców w Ben Sali Dalej na południe znajduje się jedna ze Świątyń Pradawnych. Przedzierając się przez burzę piaskową, Wybraniec napotyka dość przerażający widok - następne miasto, Ben Sala, była ze wszystkich stron oblężona przez hordy ożywieńców. Przedostawszy się do miasta, udaje się do zarządcy - Julio. Dramat miasta rozpoczął się wraz z otwarciem pobliskiej Świątyni Pradawnych. Basir, assasyński kupiec, który stał za jej otwarciem, ukradł artefakt ze świątyni i uciekł pozostawiając swoich kompanów i miasto na pastwę rozwścieczonych ożywieńców. Artefakt ten to Pierścień Życia Adanosa, który Bezimienny miał ze sobą po pokonaniu Demona z Gothy. Ponadto ostatnia dostawa magicznej rudy z Nordmaru została ograbiona przez asasyna Suguta. Jako że ożywieńcy rozleźli się po całej okolicy Wybraniec postanawia wspomóc gnębione miasto i oczyścił teren z plugastwa wraz ze Świątynią i rezydującym w niej nieumarłym kapłanem Pradawnych. Odnajduje także Suguta i zabija go, ale z jego słów wynikało, że rabunek rudy był zorganizowany, a ruda trafiła do Mora Sul. Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny zostaje okrzyknięty bohaterem Ben Sali, a wieść o Wojowniku z Północy stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Przed wyruszeniem do następnej świątyni, Bezimienny zawitał do miasta Bakaresh, gdzie mieściła się wielka Świątynia Beliara. Składa tam wizytę czarnym magom, z którymi ubija kilka interesów. Zwyczajowo pomaga też miejscowym ludziom w ich problemach. Czarni magowie byli pod wrażeniem dokonań Wybrańca, stwierdzili nawet, że w takim tempie już niedługo jego wstęp do Ishtar będzie tylko formalnością. Świątynia w Al Shedim i Mora Sul Mapa od szamana Groka zaprowadza Bezimiennego na kolejne wykopaliska orków. Tamkosch, arogancki dowódca orkowej ekspedycji ignoruje rozkazy Xardasa i nie chce dzielić się chwałą ze zdobycia artefaktu z Wybrańcem. Jakby tego było mało, w obozie pracuje zniewolony przez orków Lester. Na szczęście w pobliżu znajduje się obóz koczowników, na których czele stoi Wutras oraz starzy znajomi Magowie wody - Saturas i Myxir. Arcymag Kręgu Wody nakazuje otwarcie Świątyni i sugeruje likwidację obozu orków z pomocą Wutrasa. Bezimienny przeszukuje ruiny i po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu potworów znajduje pozostałe klucze oraz uwalnia Lestera zabijając bezużytecznych orków. Następnie przystępuje do otwarcia Świątyni, w której wnętrzu znajduje Szatę Adanosa, trzeci już artefakt. Z nieocenioną pomocą Myxira dowiaduje się, że jeden z artefaktów nigdy nie trafił do swojej Świątyni. Zamiast tego został przeniesiony do Nordmaru. Jako, że jest to na drugim końcu kontynentu, Bezimienny udaje się do Mora Sul, w której pobliżu znajduje się kolejna Świątynia. Miasto, wyglądem przypominające nieco twierdzę, położone jest na skalnym wzniesieniu, u podnóża którego rozciągają się ruiny niegdyś wspaniałej metropolii. Wybraniec niezwłocznie przystępuje do działania. Kontaktuje się z dowódcą wykopalisk, orkiem Kaleschem. Informuje on Wybrańca, że przez złodziei został mu już tylko jeden klucz do Świątyni i najlepiej będzie jak on sam będzie go pilnował, a Bezimienny zajmie się resztą. Jako że większego wyboru nie było, Wybraniec dokonuje rekonesansu w mieście. Spotyka tam starego przyjaciela, Angara, mistrza areny. Bohater postanawia sprawdzić się na arenie i w końcu sam zostaje mistrzem. Bezimienny odzyskuje dwa klucze od kupców w mieście, trzeci odbiera złodziejowi z wykopalisk, Yussufowi. Ostatni z kluczy odkupuje od Gonzalesa, najbogatszego kupca i zarządcy Mora Sul. Dowiaduje się także szczegółów na temat rabunku rudy i zniknięciu Ramireza - asasyna mającego na celu rozwiązanie sprawy. Bezimienny udaje się do Kalescha, jednak i ten ork chce chwały tylko dla siebie i postanawia odebrać siłą klucze, czego szybko pożałował. Przed otworzeniem Świątyni, Bezimienny zdołał rozwiązać zagadkę losu Ramireza (został zamordowany) oraz dowiedział się, że za kradzieżą rudy i morderstwem asasyna stoi niejaki Hassan. Wybraniec odnalazł go, zabił i znalazł list wskazujący, że zleceniodawcą był czarny mag z Ishtar - Nerusul. Wędrując po ruinach spotyka koczowników i znajomego Maga Wody, Merdariona. Według przepowiedni, po otwarciu Świątyni, po okolicy rozlezą się rozwścieczeni nieumarli. Podczas kiedy Mag zbiera koczowników by przygotowali się do bitwy, Bezimienny otwiera Świątynię i zdobywa kolejny artefakt - Koronę Adanosa. Po wyjściu ze Świątyni zastał orkowy obóz atakowany przez ożywieńców. Powstrzymuje natarcie, po czym razem z koczownikami niszczy pozostałe ich siły. Powróciwszy do Mora Sul, bohater za zasługi w mieście i rozpracowanie złodziei rudy zostaje ostatecznie nagrodzony prawem wstępu do Ishtar. Tam też się udaje. Ostatni boski artefakt W stolicy panśtwa asasynów Wybraniec poznaje wreszcie potężnego Zubena i bierze udział w jego sprawdzianie na asasyna. Po pomyślnym przejściu przez test, Zuben prosi Bezimiennego o wyjawienie mu planów Xardasa. Następnie najwyższy z asasynów proponuje bohaterowi układ. Jeżeli znajdzie i pokaże mu poszukiwane przez Xardasa artefakty, on da mu Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca, który pozwoli mu skontaktować się z Beliarem w Bakareshu. Wybraniec odchodzi w milczeniu. Realizował przecież plan Xardasa. Nadszedł czas na odnalezienie ostatniego boskiego artefaktu. Bezimienny teleportuje się do Klasztoru i udaje się do biblioteki, gdzie czyta Kroniki Dominacji, wielką księgę opowiadającą o wojowniku Pradawnych imieniem Akascha i o tym, że przyniósł on do Nordmaru pierścień Adanosa. Po przeczytaniu księgi pojawia się demon, ale Wybraniec pokonuje go. W Klasztorze dopełnia się też moc ognistych pucharów, znalezionych przez Bezimiennego na całym kontynencie. Wrzucone do Świętego Ognia Innosa, napełniły się magią. Bohater odwiedza dwunastu najważniejszych paladynów i wręcza każdemu po jednym świętym naczyniu, co przywróciło wojownikom magiczną moc. Niestety, dowiedział się o tym wielki orkowy szaman Grok. Od tej pory Bezimienny nie był mile widziany w Geldern. Jego pojawienie się tam doprowadziło do kolejnej rewolucji, której bohaterami zostali Lares i mag ognia Marius. Należało teraz odnaleźć grób Akaschy. Bohat er rozmawia z Kerthem, przywódcą Klanu Ognia i otrzymuje mapę, na której zaznaczone były miejsca spoczynku najwspanialszych Normarskich wojów. Wódz wioski prosi też Wybrańca o zdobycie mocy przodków poprzez uzupełnienie ołtarzy w jaskiniach odpowiednim kamieniem. Wkrótce Bezimienny odnajduje grób Akaschy i podobnie jak w przypadku grobu Ejnara, toczy walkę z hordą szkieletów, a na koniec z samym Pradawnym. Po walce zabiera pierścień Adanosa i odkłada na ołtarzu kamień przodków, wype łniając zadanie od Kertha. Koniec Wojny Bogów Z artefaktami Adanosa i z mocą przodków Wybraniec stał się niezwykle potężny. Kerth poprosił go o oswobodzenie Nordmaru z rąk orków. Bezimienny z łatwością rozgramia orkowe obozy i przywraca spokój w lodowym kraju. Kerth oznajmia, że Klany będą mu wdzięczne po wsze czasy i wynagradza go jak mógł. Wreszcie, po tylu trudach bohater ponownie spotyka się z Xardasem. Bezimienny stanął teraz przed wyborem - mógł opowiedzieć się za Innosem lub nawet za Beliarem i pomóc któremuś wygrać wojnę. Ale to prędzej czy później skutkowało by kolejną bezsensowną wojną religijną. Xardas oferuje mu inną ścieżkę. Wyjaśnia mu swój ostateczny cel: było to zdobycie wielkiej mocy i zakończenie tej szalonej wojny. W tym celu przygotował specjalny kamień ogniskujący, w którym zaklął całą runiczną moc magiczną i który może posłużyć do podgrzania potężnego pieca na magiczną rudę w kopalni Klanu Młota do temperatury wystarczająco wysokiej, by zniszczyć Artefakty Adanosa. W niepowołanych rękach mogłyby siać spustoszenie i musiały zostać zniszczone. Rozumiejąc, że w obecnej sytuacji ludzie i orkowie są jedynie marionetkami w rękach skłóconych bogów, Bezimienny decyduje się na zniszczenie Artefaktów. Kiedy pochłonął je ogień pieca na rudę, ponownie udaje się do Xardasa. Ten wyjaśnia mu, co trzeba robić dalej. Należy usunąć ze świata boskie pierwiastki. Najpierw trzeba było pomówić z Zubenem i Rhobarem II, i spróbować przekonać ich do swych racji. Bezimienny spotyka się z królem, ale ten nawet nie chce brać pod uwagę jego słów i przepowiada ludzkości zagładę. Ostatecznie stacza z Wybrańcem pojedynek i poległ. Bezimienny zabiera jego Berło Varantu i ucieka z Vengardu. Następnie teleportuje się do Ishtar, do Zubena. Walka z nim była nieunikniona. Wraz ze śmiercią pana asasynów, za broń chwycili także wszyscy niewolnicy. Niewolnicza forteca upadła, tak jak życzył sobie tego Vatras. Bohater zabiera Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca i wraca do Xardasa. Po zabiciu wybrańców Innosa i Beliara, pozostali jeszcze dwaj przyjaciele. Xardas podobnie jak Rhobar czy Zuben miał w sobie moc bogów przez co sam również musiał zniknąć ze świata. W tym celu postanowił wyruszyć do Niezbadanych Krain, a skoro Bezimienny mu wcześniej pomagał w realizacji planu, wyrusza razem z nim. Kostur i Berło były niezniszczalne, ale można było nimi otworzyć portal do nich i zabrać ze sobą. Aby nie zagrażać już pokojowi w Myrtanie, Xardas i Bezimienny otwierają Portal i opuszczają ten świat. Następuje pokój między ludźmi, a orkami. Ale nie na długo... Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów - Zmiany thumb|Gorn, Hector, Bezimienny, Milten, Lee. thumb|left|180px|Bezimienny w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów {C Dwa lata po opuszczeniu Myrtany bezimienny bohater wraz z Xardasem obserwował swój kraj z innego wymiaru. Thorus zebrał potężną armię orków w Trelis i rozbudował miasto. Gorn, przypatrując się temu, zmobilizował w Gocie swoje wojska i zaatakował Thorusa. Wybuchła między nimi wojna. Bracia Inog i Anog, którzy zarządzali Geldern i Silden, zachowali neutralność i nie ingerowali w konflikt, podobnie jak Lee, który zasiadł w Vengardzie jako lord i spokojnie oczekiwał na zakończenie wojny między Thorusem i Gornem. Bezimienny wypomniał Xardasowi obiecane wcześniej tysiąc lat pokoju i zamierza wrócić do Myrtany, by ją zjednoczyć. Gdy mag zabrania mu tego, bohater stacza z nim widowiskowy, aczkolwiek krótki pojedynek. Xardas tracił\ przytomność, a Bezimienny opuszcza Niezbadane Krainy, tracąc przy tym wiele z dawnej potęgi i siły. Zmęczony walką i podróżą, a także prawdopodobnie napadnięty przez orków, Bezimienny bohater pojawia się w okolicach Silden. Dowiedział się szczegółów dotyczących wojny. Po zyskaniu zaufania Anoga i uśmierceniu Czarnego Maga spiskującego z Thorusem, sprowadza do Silden Inoga, po czym wspólnie ustalili, że należy poprosić o pomoc Gorna, by ten wsparł Silden i Geldern. Wkrótce Bezimienny spotyka się z władcą Gothy, po czym wykonuje dla niego kilka zadań. Jednym z nich było uratowanie maga woda z dawnej Okary, którego zaatakował sam Kan. Po uśmierceniu orkowego herszta bohater udaje się do Vengardu, gdzie zyskuje audiencję u Lee, którego prosi o pomoc dla Gorna. W tym samym czasie Thorus ucieka z Myrtany, o czym bezimienny bohater nie wiedział. Oddział paladynów pod wodzą Generała Hanza i Lee wyrusza do Gothy, a bezimienny udaje się na polecenie Gorna do świątyń w Trelis, skąd ratuje Hectora Oscha oraz Miltena, któremu Thorus siłą odebrał Oko Innosa. Bohater eskortuje ich do Gothy, gdzie Milten wyjawia bohaterowi, że Thorus i Mistrz przywołań za pomocą Oka planują wezwać do Myrtany potężną Bestię, by zawładnąć królestwem. Bezimienny wraz z Lee, Gornem, Hectorem oraz sporym oddziałem paladynów, podążają za Miltenem do jaskini, gdzie ukrywa się Mistrz przywołań. Rozpocyna się bitwa, w której poległ orkowy mag oraz wszyscy jego przyboczni. Przy zwłokach Mistrza Przywołań Bezimienny znajduje Oko Innosa oraz mapę, na której zaznaczone były wszystkie możliwe miejsce pojawienia się Bestii. Bohater znajduje ją w jaskini, w której niegdyś mieścił się rebeliancki obóz Reddock. Po trudnej walce, zmęczony i wycieńczony, wraca do Vengardu, gdzie starzy przyjaciele poprosili go, aby został nowym królem Myrtany. Bezimienny bohater przyjmuje imię Rhobar III i bierze we władanie całą Myrtanę, jednocząc ją pod swym berłem. Głównym hasłem i powiedzonkiem bohatera w dodatku do Gothic 3 było zdanie: "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany... Zmiany są nieuchronne". Mowa Bezimiennego przy wstępowaniu na tron: Arcania: Gothic 4 - Dziesięć lat później Bogowie przestali walczyć między sobą, a ludzie i orkowie sami decydują o swoim losie. Te dwie rasy po wielu latach walk żyją wreszcie w pokoju. Rhobar III nie jest już protagonistą tej gry, gdyż król raczej nie ma wielkich przygód. Po objęciu tronu poszerzył granice państwa o Nordmar oraz Varant. Zaprowadził porządek na wyspie Khorinis, odbudował też dumną flotę królewską i zorganizował podbój Wysp Południowych. Jednak w trakcie żeglugi został opętany przez złe moce, silniejsze od potęgi Adanosa, Innosa, czy Beliara. Co ciekawe, był to Śniący, który był zamknięty w amulecie. Król otrzymał artefakt od pewnej niewidomej kobiety, aby zaniósł go na miejsce przeznaczenia. Tą kobietą była prawdopodobnie służka Ahn'Nosiri. Niestety władca postanowił najpierw odzyskać kontynent i Wyspy Południowe. W czasie kampanii pieczęci zabezpieczające amulet zostały zerwane, a demon uwolnił się i żerował w ciele króla. Stał się bezwzględny w swoich czynach i rozkazał swoim generałom - Lee i Lordowi Hagenowi - zagarnąć wyspy siłą. Protagonista Arcanii ma żal do Rhobara, że Paladyni zniszczyli jego wioskę, podczas gdy on wykonywał misję dla wiedźmy. Okazało się jednak, że za zniszczeniem Feshyr stał Drurhang. Nowy Bezimienny, po spotkaniu z królem, w którym na krótko zniwelował moc demona, dowiedział się od króla w jaki sposób Śniący zawładnął jego ciałem. Po zabiciu Xeshy i wypełnieniu się przepowiedni Ahn'Nosiri, Thorus, Ethorn VI oraz ork Grosh uwolnili króla od wpływu demona. Śniący przemieścił się do ich sali w Setarrif. RhobarIII.JPG Rhobar III.jpg Rhobar_III_w_Arcanii_by_Kubar906.png 421.jpg 627px-447.jpg 1003.jpg 830px-1002.jpg 605px-363.jpg Ciekawostki * Po pokonaniu Xardasa Bezimienny przejął część jego magicznej aury, która wzmacniała umiejętności magiczne osób przebywających w pobliżu; * podczas pracy nad grą Gothic 3 jeden z grafików zauważył dziwne podobieństwo głównego bohatera do Michaela Hoge'a - kierownika produkcji. W efekcie, w trzeciej części twarz Bezimiennego została zastąpiona trójwymiarowym modelem jego twarzy; Sam Hoge uważał jednak, że bardziej przypomina Horsta Dworczaka; * niemałe zamieszanie spowodowało czasopismo Click! w swoim czasie. W recenzji Gothica pokazane było zdjęcie, jak Bezimienny patrzy prosto w słońce, ze szczytu wzgórza. Zdjęcie podpisane było: Młody Werter cierpiał. Nie, nie ma już dla mnie nadziei. Żegnaj życie. Oczywiście była to aluzja do powieści Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe "Cierpienia młodego Wertera". Jednak bardzo wielu graczy (najczęściej nie zaznajomionych z istnieniem książki Goethe'go) od razu zaczęło sądzić, że Werter to imię głównego bohatera. Z czasem wszystko przycichło, a dzisiaj wiadomo, że bohater nie ma imienia; * Bezimienny potrafi czytać, co świadczy o jego wykształceniu; * z tekstu książki Xardasa wynika, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem wszystkich Bogów; * w wywiadzie dla Gothic.net Michael Hoge potwierdził, że Bezimienny jest Avatarem Adanosa, a Smok ożywieniec jest Avatarem Beliara z energią Śniącego; * kod na Bezimiennego to: insert pc_hero; * w modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje Syn Innosa, który wygląda tak samo jak Bezimienny; * w tej samej modyfikacji Bezimienny może wykuć osobisty jednoręczny miecz, dwuręczny miecz oraz dwuręczny topór; * w Gothic Der Film Bezimienny wstępuje do Starego Obozu, możliwe, iż jest to prawdziwy kierunek fabuły pierwszej części Gothic; * w Arcania: Gothic 4 Rhobar III ma taką samą blizne na twarzy, jak Lares; * w Arcania: Upadek Setarrif, po wygnaniu Śniącego i zawarciu pokoju między Rhobarem III, a Ethornem VI, bohater użył swoich końcowych słów z Gothic 3: "Wszystko będzie w porządku."' * w modyfikacji Quest Pack 4 do Gothica 3 jego włosy znów przypominają kolorem te z poprzednich części; * w modyfikacji The Returning na początku gry jest prawie goły; * w modyfikacji The Returning Viran może Bezimiennemu zrobić tatuaże; * Bezimienny (w zależności od wyboru gracza) jest jedynym magiem w całej sadze, który może służyć wszystkim trzem bóstwom. Dokonać tego można w pierwszej części gry, zostać magiem ognia . Kolejnym krokiem jest awans na maga wody w Nowym Obozie (symboliczne połączenie Kręgu Ognia i Wody), a pod koniec gry zostaćnekromantą. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- kategoria:‎Główne Postacie Kategoria:Wybrańcy bogów Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Wodny Krąg Kategoria:Postacie bez imienia Kategoria:Zarządcy miast Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy